


Batimronpa (Title wip)

by YonagaChan



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ink, Letters, M/M, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonagaChan/pseuds/YonagaChan
Summary: A Dr and BATIM Crossover I wanted to try it might be bad."Shuichi summons Gundham and his brother back to their old work studio. But what they meet is definitely not Saihara."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolouge

𝘎𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘩𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 

"𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜,  
𝙸𝚝𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚞𝚑? 𝚆𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚞𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚘. 𝙸 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎.  
𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍,  
𝚂𝚑𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚂𝚊𝚒𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊"

𝘒𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘩𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬. 

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭?" 𝘒𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, "𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘶𝘴?" 

𝘎𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘩𝘢𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩. "𝘐...𝘏𝘮𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴." 

𝘒𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥, "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴, 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳." 

𝘎𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘩𝘢𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘒𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪, "𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺?..." 

𝘒𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥. "𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵."


	2. What the hell?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaas the floor supposed to break?

Gundham and Kokichi stepped out of the car and stared at the old studio building. 

"I never knew how run down the place was, holy shit." Kokichi said in disbelief. 

Gundham shrugged, "Saihara said he'd found something for us so we may as well investigate correct?" 

Kokichi nodded and immidiately skipped up the stairs. 

Gundham followed, more slowly of course. 

The door pushed open rather easily. 

"Not locked like I thought it would be?" Kokichi pouted. 

Gundham quirked an eyebrow, "You shouldn't be so earnest to pick a lock." 

Kokichi laughed, "Whatever!" 

As Kokichi turned he stared at the floor. 

"Ooookay what the hell- Renovations much?" He tried to joke. 

Gundham scrapped his fingers along the wall, thick ink coming off on his fingers. 

"That is not renovations.." He muttered, staring at his fingers. 

"What the- What did he do..?" Kokichi looked from Gundham to the wall. 

Venturing further into the studio proved to be quite difficult, the floor creaked and groaned in the most unsettling way. 

Gundham crouched to the floor and swiped his fingers across it. 

More ink. 

A loud slam sounded. 

"HOLY SHIT-" Kokichi yelped, gripping onto his brother tightly. 

Gundham whipped around, the door had slammed shut. 

"That did not do that when we were here." Kokichi shuddered. 

Gundham nodded in agreement, "No it did not." 

Gundham started to lead Kokichi back to the door, "Clearly whatever Saihara summoned us back for is no-" 

The floor gave way under them.  
  
The sound of wood splintering echoed through the halls. 

Followed by a shrill scream. 

Gundham landed on his feet, catching Kokichi before he hit the floor. 

"What the actual fuck." Kokichi sighed in frustration. 

Gundham stared up at the hole in the floor, it had to be at least 10 feet deep. But how had he and Kokichi survived that fall? 

Gundham let out a sigh of his own, "Now we're stuck down here." He mumbled angrily. 

Kokichi grumbled, "May as well look around I guess." 

Gundham nodded already walking towards a low archway. 

Kokichi jogged to catch up.  
By the time Kokichi had caught up Gundham was holding an axe. 

"Uh- Why would we need an axe for anything?" Kokichi tapped his chin.  
Gundham shrugged. 

They continued to walk through the cartoon-like halls of the studio. 

Kokichi stared ahead, "Well that might be why we need the axe." He pointed to the boarded up doorway ahead. 

Gundham nodded, "Seems benefical now." 

He swung the axe down on the boards, taking them down rather quickly. 

Kokichi's eyes widened. "U-uh, Gundham-" 

"Yes I know." 

"The fucking floor-" 

"I see it Kokichi." 

The floor was covered in the thick ink from before, thin wooden boards were built or placed above it in a makeshift bridge. 

"Climb on my back, it might be easier to traverse that way." 

Gundham crouched, Kokichi climbed on his back and held on. 

Gundham carefully stepped onto the first board and began slowly walking on it. 

There had to be at least fifteen boards in total and all they led to were another archway with a boarded door. 

Kokichi jumped down from Gundhams back and tried to push the boards himself. 

The boards gave way, causing Kokichi to fall forward. 

"Well least we got em down right?" Kokichi stood and brushed himself off. 

Gundham looked around, "It looks much larger than before we quit, doesn't it?" 

Kokichi took a look around, "Mmm, true looks like a few walls were knocked out to replace us." He agreed.  
  
Gundham nodded. 

A groan was heard. Causing the two to turn. 

A creature shot from the ink and lunged right for Gundham and  
Kokichi...


	3. Little errand boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Komahina tag is going to be mentioned a lot from now on so thats why it was added.
> 
> Real Summary: Gundham and Kokichi meet Sonia(aka Alice)

In a moment of fear Gundham swung the axe as hard as he could. 

A pained groan sounded. 

He dared to open his eyes to see the creature gone. 

"You swung that axe pretty hard. Im guessing it did some serious damage for the thing to burst into ink like that." Kokichi said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. 

Gundham nodded, "I assume so." He replied. 

"Looks like it has friends." Kokichi pointed. 

Gundham brought the axe down harsly onto another inky creature, square in where the skull should or would have been. 

He turned and swung the axe right through the neck of one creature and hit the final one back into the inky puddle it had come from. 

Gundham stood up straight, the axe dripping ink as he lowered it. 

Kokichi stared, "I didn't know you had that in you big bro." He said, half in awe half teasing. 

Gundham exhaled, "Neither did I." He said simply. 

Kokichi looked around the room. 

Against the far wall near a few corridors there was as sign with two arrows labled, "The angel" Pointing left and "The demon" Pointing right as if there was something each way. 

Of course being curious Kokichi dragged Gundham down the left corridor. 

Gundham sighed as he looked around, "There isn't much he- Is that a tape recorder?" He interrupted himself. 

Kokichi arched an eyebrow. 

There was in fact a tape recorder there. On a small desk, covered in scrawls and scribbled out drawings. 

Gundham walked over to it and hit play. 

Nothing happened.

Then again it was an old tape recorder. 

"It is kinda old," Kokichi offered, Gundham gave him a look of irritation and pressed the play button again. 

"𝚄𝚖, 𝙷𝚊𝚓𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝙷𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚊 𝙻𝚘𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚗𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝, 𝚂𝚊𝚒𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚕𝚘𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘, 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍. 

𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝙺𝚊𝚣 𝚌𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚘 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗. 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢. 

𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝙽𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚜... 𝙼𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑. 

𝚂𝚊𝚒𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙴𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚊'𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝙺𝚊𝚣 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝. 

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚡 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 

𝙿𝚕𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢. 

𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚂𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚊'𝚜 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚞𝚝......𝚐𝚊𝚑 𝚗𝚘 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜. 

𝙰𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚍𝚒𝚍. 

𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚓𝚘𝚋 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎.... 

𝚃𝚘𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 '𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐'. 

𝙸𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗...𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚒𝚝.

𝙸𝚏 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝙽𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚝𝚘 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝 𝚊 𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜. 

...𝙸𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑-𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚓𝚎𝚛𝚔𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐." 

Kokichi looked at Gundham then at the tape recorder, The older one could only shrug and put the small recorder in his pocket. 

"Must be the angel character mentioned on the tape." Gundham pointed to a cardboard cut out stanting half painted in the corner. 

"She has a cute design but I still don't get that tape.." Kokichi murmured. 

"The voice, Hinata if I remember, said Saihara told him it was like a track log? So keeping track of them." Gundham said, it didn't sound unlike Shuichi at all. 

Always keeping track of things and planning carefully. 

Gundham remember Saihara mentioning to him and Enoshima about a new system of checking in or something of the sort. 

Perhaps that was it. 

Its didn't sit right with Gundham at all. 

"This is a recording studio over here!" Came Kokichi's voice, breaking Gundham from his jumbled thoughts. 

"When did you get over here?" Gundham asked as he walked over. 

Kokichi stared into the room.  
  
Leaving the question unanswered. 

A small tune was playing from with in. 

"𝙃𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙪𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙡~ 𝙒𝙚'𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙡~ 𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙙, 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙘𝙚𝙡𝙡~" 

Morbid with a cheery tune. 

A shiver ran down Gundham's back. 

"Hm?" 

An intercom crackled to life.  
  
Gundham and Kokichi both looked up.  
  
A soft gasp was heard.  
  
"Hello there." 

A soothing feminine voice said, her tone warm.  
  
"You two do not look familiar to me.." She hummed, "No no very new. So..." 

She paused. 

"Perfect looking." 

Her tone went sour. Voice full of malice. 

She clicked her tongue, "Well I won't be rude. I'll come say hi gentlemen." Holding the 'n'. 

Followed by a light tap on the glass. 

Gundham and Kokichi turned to see a woman- Or more human looking ink creature. 

Small horns sat on her head, above them a tilted and cracked halo.

Her black hair was adorned with a bow in the front.   
  
She wore a lace looking black dress. 

She looked quite calm, much like how her voice had sounded. 

Though.. Half of her face seemed to be melted, a bright gold and realistic looking human eye stared back. 

The other half looked like that of the cartoon cutout, the pie-cute eye shape , and the black lipstick. 

She seemed to smile, "I couldn't resist the urge to come say hello in person." She said kindly. 

"I'm Alice, " Her smile grew twisted, "Alice angel." 

Kokichi opened his mouth to speak. 

"Shhhhh. Now, I have a little task for you, I know you are still quite new but you'll get used to it." She said. Her tone never changing. 

Kokichi closed his mouth, looking unhappy to have been told to be quiet. 

"Long story short," Alice said with a smile, "you two are my little errand boys."


End file.
